O último tranvía
by shadowisland
Summary: Emma vive solo para trabajar hasta que un día conoce a alguien que rompe por completo sus esquemas. Dicen que un clavo saca otro. Pero, ¿que pasa si intentar olvidar a algo o alguien y acabas completamente atrapado?
1. Chapter 1

Toda la vida estudiando. Toda la vida renunciando a ser feliz, a disfrutar, a pasarlo bien. Todo con un único objetivo: triunfar. Ser capaz de convertirse en una persona independiente y autosuficiente capaz de pagar sus facturas y sobre todo sin tener que depender de ningún hombre. Toda la vida luchando por no ser la mujer de. Emma definitivamente quería tener éxito por sí misma.

No es que no le gustara el contacto humano. Simplemente en que en su concepción del mundo y lo que ella había imaginado como futuro no había lugar para la dependencia de otra persona. La excusa era siempre la misma era la hija de una familia humilde que a duras penas llegaba a fin de mes y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo. No quería ser una carga para ellos. Hasta tal punto había llegado en sus sacrificios y desvelos que allí se encontraba con 27 años sola y trabajando como nunca. Como si de un castigo divino se tratara, su jefa era una mujer. Una estricta y exigente fémina a la que era imposible satisfacer. Hiciera lo que hiciera nunca era suficiente. Daba igual lo mucho que se esforzara, la respuesta siempre era la misma. Su trabajo no era bueno. Se había equivocado en la orientación o había elegido mal el caso de estudio. Poco a poco, la negatividad le fue pasando factura a Emma hasta casi llevarla a la depresión.

Pero cuando creía que su vida no se podía complicar más, de nuevo su jefa tuvo una brillante idea. No bastaba con hacerla trabajar hasta la saciedad y no valorar nunca lo que hacía, ni con fijar plazos casi irrealizables ni con entrometerse en su vida privada. De nuevo su jefa decidía por ella. Ella que era una mujer muy ocupada no podía perder su valioso tiempo en acudir a reuniones ni jornadas organizadas por otros. Pero ese día decidió que quería demostrar a los ojos de su mayor enemiga que tenía una pequeña legión de esclavos dispuestos a obedecer sus órdenes a pies juntillas. Así que dio la orden. Por más que lo intentó Emma no consiguió zafarse, de nada sirvieron las excusas ni el hacerse la remolona tardando en responder los correos de la _dama de hierro._ Sus compañeros, por llamarles de alguna forma, tampoco es que ayudaran. Ellos siempre estaban dispuestos a obedecer ciegamente las órdenes de su jefa. La motivación y el carácter de uno y otro eran muy diferentes pero el resultado final semejante. Entre ellos se había establecido una competición por ver cuál era capaz de hacer el pelota con más éxito. Allí estaba Emma saliendo del viejo piso compartido con sus padres en la zona vieja de la ciudad preparada para coger un tren que la llevaría a unas jornadas a las que no tenía ni la menor gana de ir. El programa no la atraía y tener que aguantar a sus compañeros menos. La situación empeoró cuando llegó a la estación y se encontró con el menor de ellos. A el que había considerado su amigo un tiempo atrás. Allí estaba con su pelo repeinado y su característico balanceo de caderas y ella condenada a aguantarlo durante los cuarenta minutos que duraba el viaje que le parecieron eternos.

Cuando llegaron la ciudad empezaba a despertarse. Emma siempre había amado aquel lugar. En sus sueños ella había podido dejar atrás a sus padres y su pequeño hogar y había podido estudiar allí. Se habría despertado cada mañana con las campanas del viejo reloj de la catedral, habría compartido uno de los pequeños pisos de la zona antigua, habría salido por aquellos locales de los que siempre oía hablar, habría… Pero esos eran sus sueños. La amarga realidad es que se había quedado en la misma ciudad en la que había nacido y aquel lugar era para ello solo una aspiración. Una aspiración a la que volvía siempre que podía pero ya no era lo mismo, no desde el día en que la _dama de hierro_ se había convertido en su jefa. Ahora cada vez que iba tenía miedo de verla, de encontrársela y además empezaba a ser lo suficientemente vieja como para ya no tener casi amigos que estudiaran allí. Subiendo por la empinada cuesta que llevaba desde la estación a la universidad oía la voz de su compañero pero era incapaz de escucharlo. Sus palabras se perdían en su mente, sin sentido. Parecía que el día no podía ir a peor cuando apareció el que faltaba, aquel cerdo de voz chillona y carácter insoportable. Juntos parecían los tres mosqueteros. Emma se rió de la imagen. Recordó aquella serie que veía de pequeña Dartacán y los tres mosqueperros. Sin duda, muy a su pesar eran una patética repetición.

Juntos atravesaron la puerta de acceso. Los pies de Emma conocían el camino pero no sabía como explicárselo a sus curiosos acompañantes. No quería, no podía permitirse que supieran que tenía una vida al margen. Por eso permitió que se perdieran y tuvieran que preguntar para encontrar el aula en donde debían asistir a aquellas jornadas. Por fin después de dar vueltas durante casi diez minutos llegaron al aula intentando ser lo más silenciosos posibles. Las jornadas habían empezado. Genial pensó Emma para sí. 'Aún por encima dando el cante'

Tras escuchar la primera sesión llegó la segunda y con ella la pausa el café. Maravilloso momento que compartió con sus colegas. Siempre agradables y simpáticos. Dispuestos a alegrarle el día. Pero cuando llegó de vuelta se encontró con una sorpresa. Su sitio. El lugar donde se había sentado estaba ocupado por una bolsa. Emma se acercó discretamente dudando que hacer. Decidió cogerla en la mano y se sorprendió al ver su contenido. Eran dos botellas de Oporto. Que tentador resultaba abrir una de ellas y dejar que el sabor suave de la vida espirituosa la arrojara a kilómetros de aquel lugar. Pero sin embargo no hizo nada. Se limitó a colocar la bolsa en el suelo y a sentarse. Y entonces apareció ella. Aquella mujer de ojos penetrantes que la atravesó con la mirada. No sabía quien era ni de donde salía. Pero había algo que provocó que se estremeciera.


	2. Chapter 2

Tras escuchar la primera sesión llegó la segunda y con ella la pausa el café. Maravilloso momento que compartió con sus colegas. Siempre agradables y simpáticos. Dispuestos a alegrarle el día. Pero cuando llegó de vuelta se encontró con una sorpresa. Su sitio. El lugar donde se había sentado estaba ocupado por una bolsa. Emma se acercó discretamente dudando que hacer. Decidió cogerla en la mano y se sorprendió al ver su contenido. Eran dos botellas de Oporto. Que tentador resultaba abrir una de ellas y dejar que el sabor suave de la vida espirituosa la arrojara a kilómetros de aquel lugar. Pero sin embargo no hizo nada. Se limitó a colocar la bolsa en el suelo y a sentarse. Y entonces apareció ella. Aquella mujer de ojos penetrantes que la atravesó con la mirada. No sabía quién era ni de donde salía. Pero había algo que provocó que se estremeciera.

Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de aquella desconocida. Fue como si el mundo se parara y no existieran más que ellas dos en aquella habitación. Emma sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Había mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Ni siquiera con su pareja, con esa mujer con la que compartía los pocos momentos libres que se concedía. Su corazón empezó a palpitar de una forma extraña, sus manos parecía que le estorbaban, le sudaban las manos y el estómago le daba vueltas. El momento se rompió cuando vio a la organizadora dirigirse al púlpito. Su sola presencia provocó que toda la sala enmudeciera de nuevo hasta quedarse en perfecto silencio. Tomó entre sus manos el micrófono y empezó a hablar pero Swan no oía nada. Ella solo podía prestarle atención a una cosa, o mejor dicho a una persona. Aquella intrigante desconocida que ahora se encontraba sentada a la derecha de la organizadora. La mente de Emma lo entendió entonces pero no era capaz de dar crédito a lo que su mente le decía. "No podía ser" pensaba, la dueña de aquella mirada no era uno de los aburridos ponentes llamados a hablar aquel día. Pero sin embargo lo era y de los labios de aquella mujer poderosa y que a pesar de su edad conservaba aún su atractivo, pudo por fin escuchar el nombre de la dueña de aquella mirada cautivadora.

-Les dejo con Regina Mills. Una de las mejores investigadoras de la Universidad de Pensylvania.

Cuando los aplausos se interrumpieron Emma pudo notar un breve tirón de su brazo izquierdo. Era Ruby como no.

-Pero, ¿que haces aquí? Como no avisas de que vas a venir a Boston. Chicos, vosotros también estáis aquí.- añadió intentando que no se notara tanto la diferencia que hacía entre ellos. Desde el momento en que se habían conocido Emma había sentido una comodidad instantánea con aquella mujer como si la conociera de toda la vida. Habían bastado dos días juntas para que ella hubiera tomado una de las peores decisiones de su vida. Decirle a la que ahora era su jefa que prefería trabajar con ella en su departamento. Que gran error. Pero por aquel entonces Emma aún era inocente y pensaba que podía elegir. La rotunda negativa de la _dama de hierro_ y los años que vinieron luego se encargaron de demostrarle lo contario. Tantas veces sus fuerzas habían llegado hasta el límite de la resistencia pero entonces, cuando creía que no podía más, que iba a tirar la toalla sus amigos, su familia conseguían aportarle ese arresto que le hacía falta para aguantar un día más. Y a uno le seguía otro y así habían pasado los últimos tres años de su vida. Emma debía reconocer que aquella mujer imprudente e impulsiva que le hablaba se había convertido a lo mejor no en una amiga en el sentido estricto de la palabra, más bien en mucho más que eso, en uno de sus principales apoyos, en su mentora en la sombra, en su voz de cordura cuando las circunstancias la llevaban a querer romper con todo. Oficialmente sin embargo era solo una persona de rango más alto dentro de su área de trabajo y esa era la imagen que debían mantener y ofrecer. Pero a veces, como ese día, costaba tanto estar sentada con dos imbéciles cuando podía hacerlo con alguien que de verdad la apreciaba y con la que se sentía a gusto. Y sobre todo costaba que los demás no se dieran cuenta del profundo vínculo que las unía. Ese era el motivo por el que no la había avisado de que iba. No quería acabar como siempre intentando zafarse de sus incómodos acompañantes y teniendo que renunciar a charlar con ella tranquilamente para que no informaran a su jefa de sus actividades extracurriculares o peor todavía obligarla a aguantar el pack completo que ella sabía que le desagradaba tanto o más que a ella. Puede que no fuera la mejor de la ideas se dijo Emma cuando sintió la mirada decepcionada de su amiga. Pero también sabía que en el fondo ella se lo perdonaba siempre todo e incluso a pesar de la sorpresa y choque inicial podía notar esa mirada clavada en ella. Esos ojos henchidos con una mezcla de cariño y orgullo. De esa forma era como debía mirar una mentora y no con los ojos ásperos y desagradables de la dama de hierro.

-Ella es amiga de Zelena. Cuando hablé con ella me dijo que le mandara saludos. Luego os la presentó- dijo en un tono que todos pudieran oír y acercándose más a Emma añadió- Menudo muermo de jornadas. ¿Cómo no avisas de que vienes? ¿Cómo te va con Zelena? ¿Han mejorado las cosas?- Emma se reclinó para adelante notando como las miradas de sus compañeros atentos a la conversación. Siempre ocurría lo mismo se veían tan pocas veces y era tan impulsiva que por más que se esforzara todo el mundo notaba su conexión y aquello no hacía más que traerle problemas.

-Ahora no es el momento. Hablamos después. Sino te prometo que me acerco un día a Boston pero por favor mira para adelante que Granny nos está mirando y va a empezar la sesión.

Y entonces pudo escuchar su voz. La desconocida habló con un tono penetrante y totalmente sexy.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación. Agradezco a la Universidad de Boston esta oportunidad. Hoy voy a hablarles de…

El cerebro de Emma no podía dar crédito a lo que notaba. Una amiga de su jefa de la dama de hierro provocaba que palpitaran partes de su cuerpo que había tiempo que no recordaba ni tener siquiera y allí estaba ella sentada escuchándola y con ganas de cortar la distancia que las separaba para hacerle el amor allí mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

El cerebro de Emma no podía dar crédito a lo que notaba. Una amiga de su jefa de la dama de hierro provocaba que palpitaran partes de su cuerpo que había tiempo que no recordaba ni tener si quiera y allí estaba ella sentada escuchándola y con ganas de cortar la distancia que las separaba para hacerle el amor allí mismo. Pero por más que su cuerpo quisiera tomar iniciativa propia sabía que no podía y además que probabilidades tenía ella de que aquella mujer en mayúsculas quisiera ni siquiera darle la hora a alguien tan insignificante como ella.

-Realmente hoy estaba hablando bastante bien. Hasta mira de vez en cuando al público-dijo Ruby rompiendo de nuevo el protocolo.

-Pues la verdad es que resulta interesante-respondió Emma intentando que no se le notara que se le caía la baba con ella.

Su voz resultaba tan penetrante como su mirada y extrañamente Emma tenía la sensación de que ambas se dirigían solo para ella. Como si tuviera una sesión privada. Pero por desgracia todo lo bueno se acaba y los aplausos del público le recordaron que no estaban solas que había más gente y lo que aún era pero que ahora debían parar para comer y que ella tendría que aguantar a sus encantadores compañeros. Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ruby y hablaron en silencio. Ambas querían lo mismo pero sabían que no podía ser. Por más ganas que tuviera la una de pasar la hora con la otra no podían. No solas. No sino querían que la dama de hierro se enterara. -Chicos queréis que os presente a Regina para que sepa que sois alumnos de Zelena. Añadió con un falso tono de pregunta que Emma reconoció al instante. La conocía tan bién. Sabía que en fondo se trataba de una excusa para poder por fin presentarle a Granny Lucas, su mentora. Algo a lo que Emma siempre había aspirado. En el fondo admiraba a aquella mujer dura y exigente pero también brillante y, a diferencia de su mentora, capaz de divertirse y de valorar a los que la rodeaban.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la zona en donde estabas los conferenciantes. Emma como siempre en un segundo plano dejando que sus compañeros se situaran delante. Ruby la miraba recriminándole como siempre que dejara que le hicieran eso.

-Este es Sidney. Él está acabando un gran proyecto. Y él es Gold que acaba de unirse este año. Regina los miró con curiosidad. Detrás de ellos había otra joven más o menos de su edad pero a la que no le habían presentado. No sabía quién era pero jamás la habían mirado como lo hacía esa mujer. Conocía bien a su interlocutora. Ella era como las demás. Para ella solo era la investigadora, la aburrida que solo era capaz de contar. Le molestaba, no podía negarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que ella era la culpable de la imagen que tenían de ella.-Y está es Emma. Trabajan para Zelena quien me manda saludos para ti-dijo Ruby mirándola de soslayo intentando parecer objetiva pero consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta del cariño especial que le tenía a la chica y eso suscitó aún más la curiosidad de Regina.

-Bueno nos vamos a comer. ¿Te vienes Ruby? El intercambió de miradas no pasó desapercibido para Lucas quien ya había reparado en la presencia de los discípulos de aquella molesta mujer. Los dos chicos le parecían planos, aburridos. Pero ella era otra cosa. En el fondo se preguntaba como aquella mujer habría podido sobrevivir bajo la controladora y seca Zelena. Era como una flor en medio del desierto y la mirada de Ruby, esa complicidad se lo confirmaba. Pero a sus años ya no podía actuar por impulso y no tenía ni la menor intención de aguantar a los otros dos zánganos. No tenía necesidad tampoco de ser políticamente correcta. Los miró de arriba a bajo y entonces dijo.

-Nos vamos a comer. El departamento no tiene dinero para pagar la comida de todos. Nos vemos después. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Emma. Ruby también la miró. Esperaban que dijera algo. Pero fueron los chicos los que hablaron.

-Nos vemos después-dijo Gold tirando de Emma. Ella no quería ir con ellos. Realmente eso era lo último que quería pero no parecía que quedarle más remedio. Lo sabía y en el fondo las dos mujeres Lucas también. Pero entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con la desconocida que ya no lo era porque ya sabía su nombre pero que seguía resultándole una incógnita porque no sabía nada de ella. De cerca eran aún más bonitos, más penetrantes y Emma notaba como se clavaban en ella. O tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, como le suplicaban que diera un golpe en la mesa y se fuera con ellas a comer. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no podía permitirse el lujo de que la panda de cotorras le dijera a su jefa que se había ido a comer con las Lucas.


	4. Chapter 4

-Nos vemos después-dijo Gold tirando de Emma. Ella no quería ir con ellos. Realmente eso era lo último que quería, pero no parecía que quedarle más remedio. Lo sabía y en el fondo las dos mujeres Lucas también. Pero entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con la desconocida que ya no lo era porque ya sabía su nombre pero que seguía resultándole una incógnita porque no sabía nada de ella. De cerca eran aún más bonitos, más penetrantes y Emma notaba como se clavaban en ella. O tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, como le suplicaban que diera un golpe en la mesa y se fuera con ellas a comer. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no podía permitirse el lujo de que la panda de cotorras le dijera a su jefa que se había ido a comer con las Lucas.

Minutos más tarde. Enma salió del viejo edificio seguida por su escolta. Uno propuso ir a comer al McDonald's. Ella solo lo miró. Levantando una ceja y enmarcando la mirada.

-Yo necesito chocolate. Vosotros haced lo que queréis y dejó que sus pies la guiaran a aquel reservado en el que tantas veces había estado- Por desgracia para ella ni su respuesta seca ni su mirada habían conseguido el objetivo propuesto pues su incómoda sombra decidió acompañarla. Cuando entraron se sorprendieron del lugar. Un local que parecía normal pero que al fondo escondía un precioso jardín. Ellos pidieron buffet libre. Enma solo tarde de chocolate. Realmente en ese momento quería hincarle el diente a otra cosa, pero no se le ocurría mejor sustituto que ese. Por su mente no dejaba de pasar una y otra vez la mirada y las manos de Regina. Dios hacía tiempo que nadie la hacía sentir así. Pensó en que cuando llegara a casa, llamaría a Kat. Definitivamente necesitaba un sustituto más fuerte y sólido que el chocolate.

El mundo se movía bajo sus pies y sentía una extraña humedad que la incomodaba. El sabor del chocolate no hizo nada por calmarlo. Al contrario, mientras se iba deshaciendo en su boca no podía parar de pensar en lo arable que sería comerlo de sus labios. En sentir su lengua... Oh dios Enma para. Tienes que parar. Se repitió mientras iba al baño a echarse agua.

Dos horas más tarde allí estaban de nuevo. Granny la miraba desafiante. A su lado, estaba aquella mujer que llevaba horas copando su mente y su cuerpo. Se miraron de nuevo pero esta vez fue diferente porque sus ojos coincidieron en el espacio tiempo

Flashback

Regina salía corriendo del garaje, Llegaba tarde como siempre. Ella y su manía de intentar siempre ir y volver en el mismo día. Odiaba llegar tarde, pero se había quedado dormida. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dejado las botellas que llevaba como un regalo en la cocina. Subió las escaleras corriendo y tiró de la bolsa. Odiaba que le pasaran esas cosas. Su mente no pudo evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido solo unas horas antes en ese salón. Un halo de melancolía le vino a la mente. ¿Es que acaso estaba condenada a estar sola? Se miró al espejo por un momento. Ya tenía una edad. Había conseguido el éxito profesional, pero, ¿a qué precio? Al de tener que enfrentarse al resto de las noches de su vida sola. Se deshizo de sus pensamientos y salió. Iba vestida para dar una charla. Ropa cómoda pero no demasiado formal. Cada vez se descuidaba más. Sobre todo, cuando iba a Boston. En el fondo adoraba a aquel sitio donde se sentía mucho más libre y adoraba a Grammy, su fortaleza, su seguridad, su éxito... y todo ello mientras disfrutaba de la vida.

Conocía a bastante gente en Boston, pero sabía que la mayoría no la tenía en estima. L consideraban una aburrida que solo vivía para trabajar y solo contactaban con ella por su influencia. Allí estaba también Zelena, aquella mujer menuda, seca y desagradable a la que había conocido años atrás y de la que por desgracia para ella todo el mundo pensaba que era amiga. Ilusos ellos porque resulta prácticamente imposible ser amiga de semejante persona que vivía solo por y para trabajar y era orgullosa y prepotente. Por eso quizás todo el mundo pensaba que se llevaban bien, porque a los ojos de los demás debían ser iguales. No se imaginaban lo diferente que era Regina en su interior.

El rugido de su motor al tomar las últimas curvas que marcaban el acceso a la ciudad la trajo de vuelta al mundo. Aparcó en el viejo parking y se dirigió al aula en la que debía hablar. Iba cargada con dos botellas de porto que esperaba compartir con Granny. Le costaba mostrarse como era de verdad, pero sin duda sentía la necesidad de que la abuelita conociera a la verdadera Regina, quería poder tenerla coma amiga. El alcohol siempre la había ayudado a desinhibirse. Dejó las botellas en el primer hueco que encontró libre y se fue a saludar a Granny. Cuando se giró vio que alguien se había sentado allí y se giró hacia ella y entonces vio sus ojos verdes. Nunca la habían mirado así. Por un momento se olvidó de donde estaba y a punto estuvo de acercarse a ella e invitarla a perderse juntas en alguna perdida habitación de hotel. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de antiguas sesiones interminables de sexo, del olor, el sudor, etc. Dios hacía demasiado tiempo. Pensó para sí misma. Se estaba convirtiendo en la persona que todos pensaban que eran. Hacia demasiado que no sentía una necesidad tan física de acostarse con nadie. La voz de Granny a su espalda la rescató de sus pensamientos. Se acercó para cambiar las botellas de sitió y se sentó en una posición alejada. Pero en su mente solo había espacia para un pensamiento. Por más que intentara controlarse notaba como su temperatura corporal iba subiendo y cuando le tocó ir a hablar estaba mucho más acalorada de lo que quisiera. Aún por encima desde aquella atalaya tenía una visión perfecta de sus ojos verdes, de sus labios carnosos, de esos pechos que quisiera amasar con sus manos. Quiso hablar como lo hacía siempre, mirando sus papeles, pero no podía despegar la mirada de aquella desconocida y de Ruby que hablaba con ella con lo que le parecía demasiada confianza.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al acabar se acercó hacia ella con dos chicos a los que quería presentar como discípulos de Zelena. Ninguno de los dos llamó su atención, pero detrás, allí estaba ella. Por fin supo su nombre. Pero nada más. Curiosamente Ruby que de los demás había dados sobre su trabajo, edad... sobre ella no le había dicho nada más que el nombre. Regina enseguida se dio cuenta de que el lapsus no fue casual y de que entre ambas mujeres había una extraña familiaridad que la hizo sentirse celosa.


	5. Chapter 5

Las sesiones continuaron por la tarde, pero nada fue igual. Enma y sus acompañantes llegaron tarde. La sobremesa se había prolongado muchos más de lo que ella hubiera querido. Mientras los escuchaba hablar, allí sentada en el que durante tanto tiempo había sido refugio, venían a su mente recuerdos de tiempos y de momentos pasados, de las noches con Neal, de la mujer que pudo ser y ya no era. Definitivamente pocos se imaginaban como era la Enma verdadera. Pero hacía tanto tiempo de eso que ni ella casi se recordaba. El tiempo pasó. Las voces de los hombres eran como un zumbido molesto del que no podía despegarse, pero al que tampoco le prestaba la más mínima atención. De repente la voz de uno de ellos la despertó de su ensoñación.

-Enma llegamos tarde. Vámonos. - dijo el más joven de los dos y ella miró su reloj y se dio cuenta. Maravilloso aún por encima llegarían tarde y todos se fijarían en ellos. Pensó para ella y efectivamente así fue. Cuando llegaron de vuelta allí estaban todos sentados y para desgracia suya los únicos sitios que quedaban libres eran los de la mañana, justo en la segunda fila y en medio de todo así que por más que lo intentaron todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos. Enma recibió una mirada de reprobación de Ruby que no entendía cómo podía aguantar a aquel par y aún por encima llegar tarde. Por respuesta solo bajó la mirada, incapaz de reconocer en alto el motivo de su retraso. Mientras tanto Granny las miraba divertida desde la tribuna. Le gustaba como su nieta intentaba ser protectora y maternal con aquella chica. Por fin sentada Enma se dio cuenta de que no veía a la morena de la mañana. Se preguntó dónde se había metido y entonces apareció por la puerta. En el auditorio apenas quedaban sitios libres y la desconocida se dirigió con paso firme hasta el primero que vio, justo al lado de Ruby y delante suyo. Mientras se sentaba ambas intercambiaron una mirada, o quizás fueron imaginaciones de Enma y era ella la que no podía despegar su vista de ella, de su cuerpo y ahora también de su olor que la embargaba. Era un olor completamente diferente, embriagador que provocaba toda una revolución en su cuerpo. Enma ya no escuchaba nada, no tenía capacidad para atender a nada que no fuera esa mujer. Pero de repente ahí estaba Ruby, siempre incómoda para devolverla a la realidad. Su compañera se recostó para atrás y le hizo una pregunta sobre el contenido de la charla. Ambas rieron y Enma la miró agradecida. Adoraba hablar con esa mujer del trabajo, en esos momentos recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de la mirada que Regina les estaba lanzando.

Regina había pasado la comida en un buen restaurante de la ciudad acompañada por colegas, gente con la que no tenía amistad, pero a los que respetaba y con los que les gustaría estrechar vínculos. Especialmente con Granny, pero aquel día no era el día. Había llegado con la intención de mostrar más de sí misma, de abrirse. Pero aquella chica rubia se había quedado fijada en su mente y su cuerpo. Por más que lo intentaba su imagen volvía una y otra vez. Quiso preguntarle a la abuela por ella, pero no se le ocurría ninguna forma de hacerlo sin que se notase el motivo de su interés. La comida pasaba sin pena ni gloria con aquellas mujeres hablando del trabajo y del mundo cuando de repente notó una broma velada entre Granny y Ruby, ninguna de las dos dijo nombres, pero algo en su interior le dijo que hablaban de aquella chica. El tema en ese momento era lo duros que eran algunos jefes y la poca libertad que le dan a sus subalternos. Nada nuevo sino fuera por la frase "sobre todo las pequeñas damas de hierro" que añadió Ruby y la mirada que intercambió con su abuela que por toda respuesta solo dijo "tenías razón, ella no se lo merece". Para Regina eso fue un claro indicio de que hablaban de aquella chica, pero no podía preguntar.

Cuando acabó la comida se dirigieron de vuelta al recinto. Momento que aprovechó para ir al baño y refrescarse. Tenía una rara sensación en el cuerpo. Cuando volvió se dio cuenta de que la sala estaba llena y que el único lugar libre que quedaba era al lado de Ruby y justo encima, allí estaba ella. Se dirigió hacia el asiento antes de que alguien tuviera la misma idea y sin poder apartar la vista de aquella muchacha. Se sentó al lado de Ruby y las charlas empezaron, pero apenas era capaz de entender nada de lo que decían. Quería mirar para atrás pero no podía. Entonces vio como Ruby se giraba para hablar con ella y al hacerlo la chica se inclinó hacia adelante rozándola. Toda su piel se erizó ante el contacto y sintió un fuerte impulso de buscar más. Notó como un olor diferente la invadía, algo exótico, como a una mezcla de especies orientales. Observó la escena como un actor secundario. Ambas mujeres se miraron, intercambiaron palabras que pudo oír y se rieron. En ese gesto, en la forma en que comunicaban había algo mágico, como una conexión ancestral y no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de celos. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de Ruby. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Ambas mujeres se distanciaron y Enma volvió a su posición inicial. Pero de nuevo algo en el discurso provocó que Ruby la buscara y la encontrara. Entonces ella se giró incapaz de controlar sus celos y su curiosidad, ambas mujeres sabiéndose observadas bajaron la cabeza y la esquivaron. Regina solo sonrió, pretendía rebajar el ambiente. Entonces notó la mano de Granny en un costado y como le decía al oído "esa chica tiene mucho potencial, ambas están muy unidas porque trabajan en la misma ciudad". Regina se giró sorprendida. ¿Tan evidente eran sus celos como para que le dieran explicaciones?

Por desgracia justo en ese momento, uno de los chicos se movió y se acercó a Enma y le dijo al oído algo. Su mano estaba en su cintura y la distancia corporal había desaparecido. Regina no se lo podía creer, su mente estaba copada por una jovenzuela y aún por encima heterosexual y con mal gusto, porque desde luego no jugaban en la misma liga. Si a ella la dejaran... Lo que le haría a ese cuerpo. Pero entonces la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que parecía con aquel contacto y como su expresión cambiaba. La chica se inclinó hacia adelante posando su mano en el hombro de Ruby quien se giró.

-Lo siento mucho. Tenemos que irnos -y se acercó a ella- te prometo que otro día que venga sin corte y con más tiempo te aviso y nos tomamos un café con calma.

\- ¿Podías quedarte? Ya sabes que…-miró incómoda a su alrededor sabiendo que la escuchaban oídos indiscretos. Bajo la cabeza- Más te vale que así sea, pero no será un café- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Regina sintió una oleada de celos. Tenía que haber entendido mal. La otra mujer había insinuado que… En su mente se agolparon las ideas. De repente Granny se giró y sonrió en dirección a ellos.

\- Espero veros, verte pronto por aquí.

Regina que estaba en medio de la escena no sabía qué hacer, quería decir algo, pero no fue capaz y dejó que se le escapara.


	6. Chapter 6

Minutos más tarde de aquella despedida, Enma cruzaba custodiada por sus inseparables guardables las calles de la ciudad vieja en dirección a la estación de tren. Mientras tanto, Regina asistía al final de las sesiones y se despedía del resto de invitados. Era tarde ya para ella. Esa noche se quedaría a dormir. La expectativa no la atraía lo más mínimo. Su cabeza y su cuerpo solo anhelaban una cosa. Algo que por su cobardía no podía tener pues se acaba de escapar hacía unos minutos. Cuando llegó al hotel se dio una ducha y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama. Había quedado con Granny para tomar un café una hora más tarde. Tenía tiempo más que suficiente para consultar el correo y conectarse a internet. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar en internet a Zelena y su grupo de trabajo. No tardó mucho en encontrar a aquella muchacha de ojos verdes que le había robado el sentido. Allí, estaba. Sorprendida descubrió que aparte de atractiva parecía trabajar en cuestiones interesantes. Mucho más que sus compañeros y que su propia jefa. Continuó su búsqueda y encontró multitud de referencias institucionales pero ninguna personal. Ni redes sociales, ni foros. Esa chica parecía no existir para el mundo. Cuando se dio cuenta ya llegaba tarde. Se vistió a toda prisa y salió disparada hacia el punto de encuentro donde la esperaban un grupo de mujeres que no parecían notar su ausencia. Un primer impulso la llevó a querer girarse pero no se lo permitió.

-Hola, siento el retraso. Me quedé dormida-mintió sabedora de que todas creerían su versión de los hechos.

-No te preocupes hemos empezado sin ti-dijo en broma Granny aunque en el fondo Regina sabía que había mucho de verdad en aquella frase.

Entonces el camarero se aproximó a la morena para tomarle la nota. Volvió raudo y veloz, con una botella de tinto en la mano y una copa de cristal en la otra. Regina lo saboreó con calma. No se acostumbraba a la acidez de los vinos de la zona. Le resultaban planos, faltos de matices. Pero aquella noche era diferente. Lo paladeó con calma. Quería sentir como el alcohol embriagaba sus sentidos. Pero para su desgracia necesitaba mucho más que una copa para que sucediera. Mientras tanto sus compañeras de velada empezaron a hablar de temas intrascendentes que iban aumentando el cáliz hacia lo personal a medida que pasaban la noche. Por fin, unas copas de vino más tarde y cuando ya solo quedaban Granny, Ruby, Regina y dos amigas más salió de nuevo Enma como tema. Regina intentó disimular como pudo su interés. Pero cuanto más sabía de ella, más la atraía. Fue Ruby quien, bajo los efectos de Baco, acabó por hablar más de la cuenta. Fue entonces cuando descubrió la malo relación que tenía con Zelena y lo mal que esta se lo hacía pasar. Por un momento, las ideas se agolparon en su mente. Escuchaba de fondo como alababan su trabajo y ella quiso ser la que le diera una oportunidad. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no sería justo. La chica parecía merecer la pena por su trabajo y ella en el fondo lo que quería era meterla en su cama.

Horas más tarde cada una se fue por su lado. Regina solo tenía que bajar recto para llegar hasta el hotel pero la noche era demasiado joven y no quería volver sola. Oteó el horizonte con calma. Las calles estaban llenas de turistas y ella no sabía a donde podía ni debía ir. Sin ningún por qué concreto acabó por entrar en un local pequeño y de piedra. La música no era especialmente buena pero por lo menos no estaba muy alta. Se pidió una cerveza y se giró a comprobar el ambiente. No había demasiada gente, como mucho 30 personas. La mayoría hablaban gallego y parecían conocerse. Enseguida se dio cuenta. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron con quien menos esperaba ver. No había duda era Enma. Su expresión parecía relajada. Sus ojos brillaban y se movía de una forma totalmente diferente pero era ella. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Pero su sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando la vio empezar a bailar en medio de la pista abrazada a un hombre moreno y con barba recortada. Algo se rompió en ese momento en Regina que movida por los celos hizo lo impensable. Cruzó la pista y se interpuso entre los dos. La sorpresa de Enma fue mayúscula. No esperaba ver a aquella mujer allí y mucho menos que la sacara a bailar. Pero allí estaban las dos mirándose incapaz de ver nada de lo que las rodeaba y con un Neal que las observaba visiblemente cabreado. La música seguía sonando y fue Enma quien dio un paso adelante y comenzó a bailar. Regina la seguía como podía, aunque realmente no tenía demasiada práctica. Era demasiado controladora y no se dejaba llevar ni por la música ni por su compañera. Pero poco a poco, los ojos de Enma, el alcohol y las luces del local fueron consiguiendo que se dejara ir por completo. Ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de cuando acabó la canción sino fuera porque Enma paró de bailar y se dirigió a la barra. Regina la siguió. Neal solo las observaban desde un 3 plano. Conocía a su amiga, a su amante, y sabía de su debilidad secreta. Sin duda, aquella morena era la materialización de uno de sus vicios más inconfesables.

-Que sorpresa verla aquí-dijo formal Enma e incapaz de mirarla a la cara. Habían bailado juntas se habían devorado con la mirada.

-Lo mismo digo. Se supone que os ibais. ¿Dónde has dejado a tus acompañantes?-dijo en tono jocoso y clavando sus ojos en ella.

-Siento decepcionarla pero no vamos siempre en tropel. Hoy no apetecía volver a casa sola- añadió Enma y encuanto escuchó sus palabras en alto ya se había arrepentido pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Sola? No me puedo creer que no tengas a nadie esperándote. Seguro que la nómina de voluntarios es interminable-dijo mientras se relamía los labios.

-No crea. Demasiadas horas de trabajo. Poco tiempo… Ya sabe.

-Bueno si buscas voluntarias yo me ofrezco-añadió sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Quiso desdecirse pero ya era tarde.

-Ahh, ¿si?- dijo una Enma visiblemente sorprendida- ¿Quiere una lucha de almohadas o acaso busca experimentar cosas nuevas con las subalternas de sus amigas?- Por el tono se notaba que estaba visiblemente molesta.

-Atrévete a comprobarlo. Mi hotel está a dos calles. Te garantizo que la única almohada que verás será la que muerdas para no gritar mi nombre entre gemidos.

-Muy segura parece de sus posibilidades. A lo mejor se equivoca conmigo- añadió mientras se acercaba a su oreja y le susurraba al oído- Créame no sería yo la que gritaría. Sería usted la que suplicaría.

\- Eso está por ver- dijo desafiante-lo comprobamos cuando quieras.

-Tenga cuidado con jugar con fuego, a lo mejor se quema.

-Uhm. Me arriesgaré encantada-dijo mientras se relamía un labio- ¿nos vamos?


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de nada, quería dar las gracias por todas las reviews recibidas y pedir disculpas por no haberlo hecho antes: no me llevo muy bien con la página y no sabía verlas.

Sé que muchas esperabais que la dama de hierro, la jefa de Enma, pudiese ser Regina, pero en esta historia no es así. Para mi Regina es una persona con buen fondo pero que no se atrevé a mostrarse a los demás porque ha sufrido demasiado.

También quería pedir disculpas por el tiempo que ha pasado desde la publicación de la primera parte hasta ahora. Por desgracia, en los últimos meses he estado sometida a una vorágine de trabajo y apenas he tenido tiempo de ponerme a escribir. Tomo noto e intentare, de ahora en adelante hacer los párrafos más cortos. Muchas gracias por la sugerencia

-Que sorpresa verla aquí-dijo formal Enma e incapaz de mirarla a la cara. Habían bailado juntas se habían devorado con la mirada.

-Lo mismo digo. Se supone que os ibais. ¿Dónde has dejado a tus acompañantes? -dijo en tono jocoso y clavando sus ojos en ella.

-Siento decepcionarla, pero no vamos siempre en tropel. Hoy no apetecía volver a casa sola- añadió Enma y en cuanto escuchó sus palabras en alto ya se había arrepentido, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Sola? No me puedo creer que no tengas a nadie esperándote. Seguro que la nómina de voluntarios es interminable-dijo mientras se relamía los labios.

-No crea. Demasiadas horas de trabajo. Poco tiempo… Ya sabe.

-Bueno si buscas voluntarias yo me ofrezco-añadió sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Quiso desdecirse, pero ya era tarde.

-Ahí, ¿sí? - dijo una Enma visiblemente sorprendida- ¿Quiere una lucha de almohadas o acaso busca experimentar cosas nuevas con las subalternas de sus amigas? - Por el tono se notaba que estaba visiblemente molesta.

-Atrévete a comprobarlo. Mi hotel está a dos calles. Te garantizo que la única almohada que verás será la que muerdas para no gritar mi nombre entre gemidos.

-Muy segura parece de sus posibilidades. A lo mejor se equivoca conmigo- añadió mientras se acercaba a su oreja y le susurraba al oído- Créame no sería yo la que gritaría. Sería usted la que suplicaría.

\- Eso está por ver- dijo desafiante-lo comprobamos cuando quieras.

-Tenga cuidado con jugar con fuego, a lo mejor se quema.

-Uhm. Me arriesgaré encantada-dijo mientras se relamía un labio- ¿nos vamos?

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Era evidente que ambas mujeres se sentían mutuamente atraídas y que estaban familiarizadas con las relaciones con su mismo sexo. Pero ninguna de ella acostumbraba mezclar placer y trabajo. Por ello, llegadas a este momento se instaló entre ellas un silencio total que ninguna se atrevía a romper. Las consecuencias de tener un lío en el trabajo son siempre impredecibles, pero si a la ecuación unimos entre dos mujeres el tema se complica mucha. No es que se pueda decir que ni Regina ni Enma tuvieran problemas con su sexualidad, ambas las vivían de forma abierta, no la ocultaban, pero tampoco presumían de ella.

Un ruido a sus espaldas las trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Era Neal.

-Enma. Me marcho a casa que estoy cansado-dijo mientras pasaba su brazo protector por el costado de su espalda- ¿Te vienes?

En ese momento, Regina lanzó una mirada de recriminación hacia Enma. A su mente llegaron imágenes de ambos jóvenes juntos y de repente se sintió traicionada. Sin más, pagó la cuenta y se fue sin mirar atrás. Al salir se dio de bruces con una cruda noche otoñal. Hacía frío o por los menos ella lo sentía. Caminó a toda velocidad en dirección a su hotel. Se sentía dolida y humillada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido así de atraída por nada ni por nadie. Se sentía como una adolescente burlada. Su cabreo era tal que sin darse cuenta iba casi corriendo por las calles despertando las miradas sorprendidas de todos aquellos a quienes se iba encontrando. Por fin, unos minutos más tarde llegó a la puerta de su hotel. Un edificio antiguo, totalmente de piedra, y que conservaba buena parte de la decoración y del aire de sus antiguos dueños. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

\- ¿De verdad era necesario que salieras corriendo? Pensaba que estaba hablando con una mujer no con una adolescente hormonada.

Sobresaltada Regina se giró al escuchar la voz de Enma. No le hizo falta nada más. Sin importarle lo más mínimo ni el cómo ni el dónde se lanzó a sus labios y la atrapó en un beso desesperado. Sus labios se encontraron de forma brusca y su lengua se introdujo en su boca de forma brusca, sin esperar a pedir permiso. La sensación la sobresaltó. Le gustaba el sabor de sus labios y la humedad de esa lengua que sin pretenderlo se había sincronizada con la suya de forma automática. Demasiado rápido quizás porque la temperatura había subido demasiado. Solo el ruido de un coche al pasar las trajo de nuevo a la realidad recordándoles que estaban a la puerta de un hotel comiéndose la boca como dos colegiadas. Se separaron y Regina caminó hacia al hotel cogiendo a Enma de la cintura. El recepcionista las devoró con la mirada al verlas pasar, pero no dijo nada mientras ambas esperaban pacientemente a que llegara el ascensor.

Por fin, tres minutos y varios besos más tarde Regina había conseguido abrir la puerta de su habitación. Toda una proeza pues la oscuridad del pasillo y su excitación no ayudaron precisamente a la tarea. Cuando entraron, Enma se quedó boquiabierta ante lo que vio. La habitación tenía unos enormes ventanales a la ciudad que se podía ver emerger a sus pies con sus luces brillando en la oscuridad. Regina se giró divertida hacia Enma. Entendía de sobra lo que estaba pensando. A ella le había pasado lo mismo la primera vez que había tenido esa visión.

-Veo que te interesa más el paisaje que yo-dijo hablándole muy cerca de la oreja y dejando que sus labios le rozaran el lóbulo para después perderse en su oreja. Enma apretó a los labios, pero dejó escapar entre diente un gemido. Las manos de Regina se perdían debajo de su camiseta y ya habían encontrado el cierre de su sujetado que no parecía querer colaborar con la labor. Enma se giró divertida dándole la cara a la mujer que la estaba atacando por la espalda. La miró desafiante y se quitó la camiseta. Regina disfrutó de la vístala de su torso cubierto por un sujetador de encaje negro. Se acercó hacia ella queriendo tocarlos, pero las manos de Enma aprisionaron sus brazos y valiéndose de su mayor complexión física la empujó hacia la cama donde cayó de espaldas.

Regina no estaba acostumbrada a estar en esa posición con nadie por encima suyo. Pero la visión de Enma era tan perfecta que era incapaz de resistirse a sus deseos. Empezó besándole el cuello como antes había hecho ella, pero enseguida sus manos se perdieron por debajo de su blusa y notó sus manos sobre sus pechos. Enma, la miraba divertida. No esperaba encontrarse con su piel desnuda debajo de la camisa y la idea le gustó. Tanto que no tuvo la paciencia de desabotonarla y acabó por abrirla de un tirón haciendo que pequeños botoncitos se repartieran por toda la habitación. Pero daba lo mismo. Delante de ella tenía dos pezones que se erguían descarados a causa del frío y de la excitación. Se deleitó en ellos. Eran perfectos tanto por su tamaño como por su dureza. A esas alturas Regina había cerrado ya los ojos y dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos a medida que la lengua de Enma iba jugueteando con sus pechos. Era como estar en una dimensión paralela. Algo que ella nunca solía hacer pues realmente solía ser la que llevaba la voz cantante.

Se irguió poco a poco, decidida a cambiar de postura, pero en respuesta Enma recostó su cuerpo sobre el de ella aprisionándola. Sus manos se perdieron por debajo de su abdomen y empezaron a entreabrir su pantalón. Debajo, se encontró con un culote de encaje negro. Bajo la cabeza y con sus dientes atrapó la prenda tirando de ella hacia abajo mientras la invadía el olor al sexo de su amante. Desde esa posición podía perfectamente notar su humedad. Era como una flor que se abría ante ella y Enma no pudo menos que besarlo provocando que Regina soltara un gemido ronco. Su lengua empezó a jugar por entre los pliegues hasta encontrarse con su clítoris y empezar a moverse en círculos en torno a él. Regina no paraba de gemir cuando Enma decidió parar y mirarla a los ojos.

-Oh, dios, no pares ahora por favor-suplicó.

-No tenía intención. Solo vamos a jugar a otra cosa. Quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras. - añadió Enma mientras su índice empezaba a deslizarle por donde antes había estado su lengua. Lo introdujo sin previo aviso lo que provocó un aullido de Regina y una advertencia.

-Hace mucho que nadie está ahí. Vete con cuidado.

\- ¿A, ¿sí? Voy por tierras inexploradas-añadió Enma mientras movía rítmicamente su dedo provocando los gemidos de su amantes- La verdad es que se siente apretado. Como si me estuviera follando a una virgen. Córrete para min. Entonces metió un segundo dedo lo que provocó una breve queja de Regina, pero enseguida se acostumbró y empezó a acelerar provocando que sus gemidos fueran ganando de intensidad. Comenzó a cabalgarla mientras notaba como bajo su cuerpo, Regina luchaba por aferrarse a ella mientras sus dedos se iban introduciendo más y más en su cuerpo. Unidas como si fueran una sola continuó hasta que por fin notó como bajo ella se abandonaba a un explosivo orgasmo.

-Enma-gritó

-Te dije que serías la que acabaría gritando mi nombre- añadió mientras se dejaba caer exhausta sobre su amante.


End file.
